degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zig Novak/@comment-26437528-20141207234310
I really want to address the idea that he has faced no remorse for his wrongdoings on this show. Zig has faced some of his wrongdoings, he was kicked out his house.The meeting with his mom was him facing what he lost, his family. Which is more important then just about anything else. He owned up to what he did wrong and that he needs to change in order to come home.Zig's change is not because he is over Maya finally. It's him realizing he needs to change to keep the people he loves in his life, because everyone was pushing him out of their life because he was putting them in danger and hurting them, everyone except Maya, because she is the most amazing person and a loyal friend. He has shown great remorse in the meeting with his mom and since then has shown nothing but wanting to change. Which is shown in his first comment in Believe in his conversation with Grace. Also in Believe that's when he let go of Maya , because holding on to his crush on her was hurting her and her happiness.Then in the finally he actually says he was wrong about Miles, that is Zig changing and realizing he is wrong. Is it that well written, no , but the writers dont give 2 shits about Zig so there not gonna spend a whole episode on it. He is trying to get his life back that he fucked up and he is trying to make everyone happy now and earn their respect back by being a better person. Its not fake and its not manipulative, it someone trying to make a honest change in their life.Zig was not just forgiven for everything. Mrs Novak didn't just say "oh it okay Zig". No, he is at Maya's house because his mother hasn't allowed him home yet. He is paying for what he did,in a big way. Losing the respect of his family is the price he has payed and he realizes it. I do hope we get some more mama Novak this year, it was my favorite Zig scene from s13 and I like to see him go home eventually. This was just s13, if we back up to s12 we had a 2part episode where the kid cried about his wrongdoings for the entire season, so he fucks up and when he loses the people he loves such as Tori, Maya, his Mom , he realizes he fucked up and feels bad that he hurt those people. Zig makes mistakes and doesn't think in the moment he is hurting people, he thinks of himself, but when he steps back and see the mess he made , he genuinely feels bad he hurt those people he cares about because he doesn't do things to hurt them on purpose. He does what he wants in the moment and only reflects afterwards about the consequences, which is a problem that I think he is working on. We See he is already thinking of Maya and how the drugs dealing would crush her, after all she did for him.At least that my entire POV on Zig and his feelings of remorse and I do honestly think he has payed a price, he didnt just move on from maya and is acting better. And Zoe is not the reason he is suddenly better either, its him making a change and trying to get back to being a better person and not so selfish.